Reality meets Game
by cellum95
Summary: With the next tournament, Miho's friends are hyped about it. However, Miho herself is having a bad feeling about it. She's right to be worried as base spews tanks out of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Reality meets Game**

**-Training Camp-**

In a training camp near a perfectly normal high school were tanks lined up into the respect of their crew members. The tanks were lined up as follows: Panzer IV A, StuG III G, M3 Lee, Panzer 35(t) and a Renault FT. Today they were practicing for the next Tank Tournament, in which it starts a week later.

"I think we will survive and win the tournament." A girl whose uniform comprises of more than an equivalent of a German Tropical Field Marshall uniform. They did win the tournament a year back so the same outcome might happen again.

"Don't be cocky Erwin. This time I think the other teams will be more prepared this time." The commander of the Panzer IV a said. The commander was, well, a girl. Stereotypically the tournament has a 'woman-only' based policy.

"Oh come on. You know we won the tournament right? With this year's tournament, I think we will again." Erwin said as she smiled. The Panzer IV Commander, Miho Nishizumi, just sighed. Erwin was becoming cocky, and the rest of her team was having the same effect too.

"We should train more. I have a bad feeling about this…." Miho trailed off as she remembered the tingling sensation in her guts. This tournament is the same as any other previous tournaments, but her mind tells her that something will be terribly wrong soon.

"Ah don't fret Miho! What the worst could happen?" The M3 Lee commander said, getting Miho to have a strained smile on her face. She is still worried though. She was right to be worried.

**-Empty Field-**

This innocent-looking field was full of flowers and grasses, and for some it might be the most prosperous place to have as a resting place, as a picnic place or even a place for dates. However, the looks could be deceiving to an untrained eye.

Over to the very left of the field was a flag pole, surrounded by a large white circle. On its place was usually a green/red flag with an unusual symbol for a team. The cap circle was empty, no tanks surrounding it nor heavy gunfire were being heard from a distance. It was like a heaven for a new team to start with. However, rumors started to fly in that when new tank teams were attempting to take it, some random tanks appeared out of nowhere as it originated from the circle itself. No tank team was able to conquer it.

_Hey girls! Let's take that base over there. _Unless of course your brave enough to try. A tank team had been travelling towards this fabled base, and here they are at its very doorstep. The team comprise of 3 Tiger I, 3 StUG III G, 4 Panzer IV's and a Tiger II. Seems this tank group is ready to try and conquer it.

_I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. I heard rumors about this base._ The commander of one of the Tiger's said.

_Ah rumors, rumors. I don't care about them, but I like a new base you know!_The head commander, who is in a Tiger II, replied. The Tiger commander just sighed. She knew that the H.C is very cocky, but since they are being ordered by their school to find a new base, she doesn't have to object.

_Should we crest this hill? _ Another Tiger commander asked. With a confirmation from the radio, the group was now cresting the hill which would have grant them access to the base. Little do they know what is in store for them…

_Look! There's the base! _The H.C exclaimed. The commanders got out of their hatches and could see the base's flag wavering proudly with the wind. All of them thought that this is not a bad idea after all…..

*BOOM*

The distinct sound of tank's gun firing alerted the group before seconds later a round hit the ground, throwing out dirt and a crater is formed in its wake. The commanders realized that this base is heavily guarded, but then another gun fired. Again it hit the ground but the group now becomes serious.

_Who the hell is firing at us?!_ A StUG III loader asked.

_I have no idea! _The H.C replied. It was mystery to all of them. Who was firing from that seemingly empty base?! Before long, another gun fired its deadly round towards the group. The round hit one of the StuGs, destroying it completely. The crew of that StUG TD come out from their respective hatches, with mild burns. They run towards the next bush to save them from the deadly hail of gunfire. The other tanks were now just sitting ducks, and if they didn't move, they are dead.

*BOOM!*

Another gunfire, this time even louder, was heard. The team expected a past by second explosion, but it was never heard. Suddenly, a screech was heard and one of the Tigers blew up. The crew got out and decided to flee the battlefield. Two more gunfire was heard, and another Tiger and a Panzer IV is knocked out.

_What are we going to do?! _The Head Commander was having difficulty trying to get her team in place. Sure she was cocky, but in her heart she treasured her team. And when she got to see this, it was nightmare. Shot after shot was fired, either hitting one of them or the dirt itself and it was deadly accurate too. There was only one thing to do.

_Let us retreat girls. I think we have enough. _The command was something a battle-hardened unit was afraid of hearing, but in this case, the group had enough of this carnage. They got their tanks running again, narrowingly missing their tanks. The crews of the destroyed tanks saw them and decided to run, best not to see this ever again.

This couldn't get any worse than this…

**-Training Camp-**

The sounds of tanks firing their massive guns alerted the Oonai Group. They would normally shook this off as a training exercise, but after seeing black smoke on the horizon, they could see this as no ordinary exercise. The others could see this as a violation of the rules, but one of them knew better.

Miho was having a strange nagging sensation at the back of her head, and after seeing black smoke out of the horizon, she knew this was the 'doom' feeling she had when she has to see it.

'_There is no helping it….' _A voice said at the back of her head. She agreed with the voice. She couldn't shake off the feeling at her very being.

**Explanation:**

** This is the very first crossover I have created between Girls und Panzer and World of Tanks. The logic here is that World of Tanks will abide to their rule, while the Girls und Panzer will be sticking to theirs. I know some of you will be asking about it, so here's my solution. The tanks from WoT will not appear unless the base(yes the regular WoT flag) is being 'threatened' by the Tankist Groups. So yes the WoT tanks will not be OP, unless called to. **


	2. Chapter 2-Investigation

**Reality meets Game**

**Investigation**

**-Oorai Perspective-**

The Oorai Tank Group was rolling out towards the location of the smoke plume on the horizon. All of them were wondering what happened. It was forbidden in the rules of tankery that a team will attack another, whether it's a personal vendetta or not. And it is not until the tournament that they will do so.

However, Miho was having another thought. Somewhere at the back of her head, it was something big that will shook their entire world altogether. It was a thought that sent shivers down her spine. If this group was powerful as was evident with the plume of smoke, then it was a bad idea to go there.

'_However, it was curiosity. What do you expect?' _She thought to herself. It was this nature that drive her and her entire group to go to that location. However, she knows a saying 'curiosity can kill the cat'. This time, the cat was them. Sometimes she wonders why her group can be cocky at times. But she didn't want to protest, they were her friends. And cockiness can be a defining trait to anybody.

'_It can't hurt, can it?'_ She thought as her group is rolling forwards towards the crime scene.

**-Crime Scene, 10 minutes later-**

Miho and her friends were in shock what they see. Normally, tankery uses white flags to signal that their knocked out. But in here, it was one-side massacre. A StUG III and 2 Tiger I's were lying there, with a little bit of fire still visible with that familiar black plume. The young Nishizumi was shocked that her entire core rocked, and her eyes are shaking.

This is not even tankery at all! This is genocide, and couldn't help but wonder what is the condition of the tank crews. Quick images of burns and cries of pain quickly flooded her mind. She was fighting her own tears.

Some good distance away, the other tank teams are also coming to this site. One of them was Miho's former school, Black Forest Peak. Maho Nishizumi was rolling with Erika, her Second-in-Command, along with the other school's commanders and second-in-commands. She was also concerned about the plume of black smoke coming out of the horizon, and she hoped that the tournament didn't start that prematurely.

When they got there, all of them were surprised to see the Oarai group already there. It was then that they realize that the tankers were visibly shaken, paralyzed even by an unknown force. Maho was becoming worried when she could see Miho was with the same condition. When they pulled up, they could see why and it shook them at their very core.

Burning tanks could be seen at a distance, as if a real war had happened here. The tanks has no official emblem of a school yet, but it was enough to send shivers down their spines. Maho could have sworn that her sister was crying, evidence that this shook to her much.

"Miho?" The older Nishizumi sister tries to call at her younger sister, but when there was no reply, it was a pressing concern to her that Miho must get out of her before she got to break herself again. Even the others gave concerning looks at her sister, but she didn't even acknowledge them as she kept staring at the field itself.

Until she trained her eyes on hers. Maho couldn't hide her shock as she could see nothing but pain, sorrow, despair, and every other negative emotions on her sister's beautiful eyes. But hers was more lifeless than usual, seemingly being sucked out by this horrific sight that behold her. That is, two tank engines could be heard from a distance, seemingly near.

Miho blinked as she could hear those engines roaring with life. She could still remember that she blanked out but couldn't remember what happened next. When she looked around, she could see serious concern over not only her friend's expressions but also other commander's and second-in-command's faces, especially her sister Maho. She internally thanked those two growling of engines.

"Are you…alright, Miho?" She turned around to see her sister. It was grave-stricken, perhaps thanks to her lifeless daze. She let a small but strained smile plaster on her face.

"I'm okay onee-san. I just…..got caught." She knew it was the half-truth, but it was better than giving what happened in her head. She could see her sister relaxing a bit, but still tense of what would happen if this kind of situation happens again. She smiled a little bit, knowing that her sister is still worried about her.

Dropping her smile, she set eyes again on the 'battlefield'. She could see shell craters, but she didn't find in her knowledge that any tank would inflict this kind of craters. The sound of two engines grew louder, and for the first time since the last tournament, she relied on her instincts. She turned her head slightly, and she could see a tank barrel poking out, swerving slightly side by side. She could see another one, but it was little bit smaller, doing the same. When it was done, both tanks got out of their hiding spots.

The other commanders and second-in-commands turned their heads to see where Miho was seeing, and could see two tank guns swerving side by side, obviously scanning the area. When they were satisfied of it, the gun barrels got longer until tank hulls could be seen. When the two tanks got to reveal themselves, they were confused.

The first tank was a dark-brown colored tank. The thing that caught their attention was its overall appearance. Its commander's hatch has a machine gun, while the turret was round in nature with the front being surprisingly angled. The hull wasn't that impressive, but the frontal hull of it was also angled, so the chances of ricocheting a shot is a possibility. The second tank was something you don't see everyday. It was colored sky green, and the hull was angled at the front, including the turret front. However, the overall position of the turret was something that was comparable to a Maus. Instead of being on the center, the turret was swapped to the rear with the engine compartment was in the front.

However, despite their different characteristics, one stands out that both of them were incredibly fast, might even be faster than them. But, just because there fast doesn't even mean that they are dangerous.

'_Don't take them lightly, Miho.' _Miho couldn't decide whether to trust or rebuke the statement of this mysterious voice inside her head. For now, she must focus on this two. But when she does, she could see-and could probably bet that the other commanders could-that the two speedy tanks just stopped and were pointing their gun at them.

'So much luck.' She cursed in her mind as she and her friends continued to stare at the loaded guns of the potential deadly tanks.

**Explanation:**

**Originally, this was supposed to be where the Oorai will meet the FV215b 183-the Mighty Death Star. But this was immediately rebuked since it was too fast for a battle scene. So I opted for this. Don't worry, no Girls und Panzer characters will die so yes I'm sticking to my safe side rule.**

**Tank Knowledge**

**T71**

**In World of Tanks, this is a Tier VII Light Tank. As mentioned, it is very fast, able to do 60+ km/h(on flat ground) thanks to its powerful Continental AOI-628-2 Engine, capable T71A1 Suspension and being weighed only at 17.91 tons. Add that with an 6-shot auto-loading 76mm Guns(whether stock or upgraded) with respectable accuracy and reload time, it's a force to be reckoned with. The Radio, the AN/GRC-7, is a Tier X module, brings the T71 capable of communicating at a very long distance. Only weaknesses, paper-thin armor and only having 840 HP tops.**

**AMX 13 75**

**Like the T71, it's a Tier VII Light Tank. It is also a force to be reckoned with since it light, having a capable 6-shot auto-loading 75mm Gun and a Tier X Radio. It's weaknesses included very low armor rating, low ammo count and modules are close together. **


	3. Chapter 3-Packages, Anzio vs Chi-Ha Tan

Reality meets Game

**Meet the Commanders**

They didn't know how long that they stared, but it was pretty long judging at the sun's position. They could stare at the two gun barrels pointed _directly _at them. Nobody moved an inch as their breathing got rapid, shocked to see that they have been spotted no more than 450 meters.

'_Are they trained for long-range reconnaissance?' _They all thought as they continue the staring contest. The gun barrels just swerved left and right, not leaving their 'targets'. The Nishizumi sisters looked at each other, thinking the same thought. It was weird to see tanks already before the tournament. Even though it's for practice, this was something that could baffle the Sensha-Do community.

The tanks still continued this swerving routine for about ten minutes before lowering their guns and picking up speed towards them. All of them tense up. Sure their quite small than their tanks, but their guns screams that they shouldn't be underestimated. The two speedy tanks continue their advance, not stopping on what they intend to do next. It was like Death itself speeding towards them, intent on cutting their threads with a single strike.

What's worse, there was no remorse. Just plain determination.

'_Are…we….gonna die here?'_ Miho thought to herself as she glued her eyes on the T71 and AMX 13 75. In her entire life, she could only sense vastness of fear encompassing not only her but also her sister and her friends.

Another stop from those two panzers, around an estimated 200 meters from them. The T71 turned its turret to right, while the AMX 13 75 turned its turret to the left. As if something catches their attention, which was welcomed by the group. However, it was only a brief of time before both of them train their guns on them again.

_*BOOM*_

A round was fired towards the duo, which impacted ground seconds later. All eyes-and apparently guns-turned their attention to Erika, who was nerved by these two. A little smoke could be seen at her Tiger II's gun.

The duo turned seemed unfazed from the Tiger II's round. They just stared at them for another 15 minutes or so before turning their backs and goes back towards their 'start'. All of them sighed in relief. At least there was no confrontation this time, or else who knows what would happen to them if it did happened.

"Erika, why did you order your crew to fire at them? You know what are the potential consequences right?" The voice of Maho asked the Second-in-commander of the Black Forest Peak Tankery team.

"They nerved me in the extremes! Besides, I didn't hit them." Erika shot back, which all of them gave her deadpan looks. Sometimes her skull is too thick for them to penetrate, but they didn't argue for too long. With a bid of farewell, the major school teams headed back towards their respective homes.

**-Time Skip, Tankery Tournament-**

This week was the start of the Tournament, and the major schools had their tankery teams train for it. For now, the commanders were waiting in a room for their anticipated battle. All of them were waiting patiently, chatting or sipping a beverage on their liking. All in all, they were patient.

"Come on! I'm tired of waiting in this room already!" Well, most of them. Anchovy, Anzio's commander in their Tankery team, was unpatient as a ticking time bomb. Being a 'do this quickly' girl, she has no tolerance to time. Not even once.

"You know, it's becoming irritating how Anchovy is having this kind of behavior." Darjeeling said while sipping her tea, and at the same time watching Anchovy ranting about the roster being so slow. All the other commanders agreed with her. It was just simply annoying.

"YES!" All the commanders turn their attention to the screen-in which Anchovy was gluing her eyes on-and could see which teams would be fighting against. The first match was Anzio vs. Chi Ha Tan. The second was Oarai vs. St. Gloriana, while the third was Pravda vs. Maginot. The fourth was Saunders vs. Black Forest Peak and the last match would Continuation vs. Blue Generation.

"Prepare for defeat Anchovy-san." The commander of Chi-Ha Tan said to Anchovy, who in return berated back in which her team will emerge victorious. Darjeeling shook her head, then walks towards Miho.

"Looks like we're fighting again." Miho turned around in shock, but could only see the smiling face of Darjeeling. She softened a bit.

"H-Hai." The young Nishizumi replied, giving Darjeeling her hand. Darjeeling shook her hand with her own hand in return. Well, it can't turn for the worse, can it?

**-Anzio vs. Chi-Ha Tan-**

Anchovy was having a brief conversation with the commander of the Chi-Ha Tan Team. Apparently, Anzio got a mysterious package which got them more powerful tankettes-M13/40 included-including the Chi-Ha Tan with the same situation, with the Ke-Ni included in the box.

"I will assure, my team will win against your team Anchovy-san." The commander said, having a glint of pride in her voice. However, surprisingly for a 'quickly' girl, Anchovy managed to keep her cool despite the barrage of sentences coming from the Chi-Ha Tan commander. Apparently, she has a bigger ego than hers!

'_I guess there's no stopping this rant now.'_ Anchovy thought as the ranting from her continues. After some 3 minutes of non-stop ranting, it was finally over. Anchovy breathed a sigh of relief. At least her ears can have a rest. She went back to her team who was waiting at a little hill overlooking the rest of the battlefield.

"Anchovy-san, are you alright there?" The gunner of her M13/40 asked. Her gunner has hazel nut eyes with long blond hair tied up into a ponytail. She was 2 years younger than her, but her keen eye took her to become the youngest gunner ever to participate in Sensha-Do. The style was a bunker-elimination.

"None V." The little Duce replied back. V shrugged and returned to her position. Anchovy returned to hers and awaited the 'go' sign. Probably the Chi-Ha Tan team was also waiting. It was a good 2 minutes before the announcer said: "Battle Start!"

All tanks from both sides started rolling, eager to crush the other. Anchovy, usually having the 'charge' type of strategy, is now unusually strategic. Learning from her past mistakes, she devised a plan to take this game once and for all. She grabbed her laryngrophone.

"Alright everyone, here's the plan." The team listened to their commander, since most of them knew that she learned something valuable. "Since our 'tankettes' have 47mm guns, we have an increase in firepower. However, I'm oppose to the already known charge tactic that we use so much. Instead, we will use the woodlands to our advantage to take them by surprise. Is that clear?" All of the girls said 'HAI' loudly and quickly put the Italian Tanks in the woodlands as told by the Duce herself.

Anchovy has a good reason why to choose this particular tactic. Since the Chi-Ha Tan commander has an arrogant mind, this ambush could take her by surprise, and hopefully eliminate all of the tanks before reaching the bunker.

**-Chi-Ha Tan Perspective-**

The commander of the Chi-Ha Tan team was in high spirits. She was confident that her new tanks from those mysterious packages would clearly decimate the Italian themed tankery team. They got a little boost of armor protection, meaning that the Italian tankettes won't be able to penetrate the frontal armor of their tanks. She is just smiling in pride today as she could just feel the win on her skin.

'_Let's see Anchovy's face when she got defeated~' _She thought to herself as her vivid imagination conjured up images of a broken Anchovy. She let an internal squeal because of it. Meanwhile, her team were still driving towards the bunker of the Anzio Tank Team. They travelled at half way towards the bunker, no Italian tanks in sight. They keep their pace at high alert, but there was still no tankettes.

Until they got to the forest.

'_It's so wide!'_ The commander thought as she scanned the green forest at her sides. They didn't realize the forest has been in their ship because they were just avoiding it. They surveyed the forest a little bit more until they resumed forward. The weather became poorer and poorer until white specks could be seen.

'_Snow?' _The Chi-Ha Tan commander inspected it a little bit more and confirmed her suspicion. It was snowing out of nowhere. Odd.

'_But, the weather report says that it would be sunny!' _Oh well, as they say, never trust a weather reporter too much. They just continued their advance until….

*BANG! POP!*

A round was fired and the first Chi-Ha Tan Tank was knocked out. The Japanese Tank column stopped before three more shots were heard and three more Ke-Ni's were destroyed. Before long, shot after shot were being fired, picking Ke-Ni after Ke-Ni. One by one, the column was shrinking until only three were left-the flag tank included.

'_What the?!' _It was too hard to believe that Anchovy, the typical charge-type of person, will actually resort to a successful ambush tactic.

*BANG! POP!*

Another round destroyed another Ke-Ni. Seconds later, two more rounds were heard, impacting the surviving Chi-Ha Tan Tanks, completely taking them out of action.

"**THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS ANZIO SCHOOL!" **


	4. Update

**Update**

**Sorry for the long wait on that though. It seems fate has a cruel way on setting a very high writers block and then making me forget it. Don't worry, I will update this as soon as I get my other project up and running. If you want to make yourself busy while waiting, you could check my new GuP/WoT crossover story, To Start Anew. I will see you next time in the next chapter.**

**-cellum95**


End file.
